Justice League
The DC Universe's premiere Silver Age megahero team, the Justice League is seen as the DCU's greatest gathering of heroes, be they well known icons like Batman, Superman or Wonder Woman or lesser known ones, like Black Lighting or Firestorm. Origin The JL has had numerous origins over the years. In the original silver age continuity, Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, The Flash, Green Lantern, Aquaman and Martian Manhunter joined together to battle competing alien warriors known as the Appellaxians. It was later revealed that the seven founders where actually brought together to fight white martian forces. Post-Crisis, it was changed so that Superman, Batman and Wonder Woman were no longer founding members and Black Canary was. The Trinity's place as founding members has since been reinstated. In the new 52 reboot, the original seven (with the exception of Martian Manhunter, who was replaced by Cyborg) were brought together to battle Darksied and the forces of apokolips. The United States government later formed their own Justice League team, which consisted of the Martian Manhunter, Green Arrow, Steve Trevor, Katana, Stargirl, Vibe, Hawkman, Green Lantern and Catwoman (unofficially). Members Founding Members *Batman - The grim, brooding protector of Gotham City. Despite not possessing any superhuman abilities, is significant due to his intelligence and excellent detective skills. *Superman - The last son of the dead planet krypton. Known as the worlds greatest and most powerful hero. *Wonder Woman - The pride and joy of the Amazons. Blessed by the Greek goddesses and an icon for women everywhere. *Cyborg - Half-man, half-machine, all hero. After a near death accident, he became cybernetically enhanced by his father. With the power to communicate and manipulate technology and use advanced technology defense systems, he will defend the future from any threat. *The Flash/Barry Allen - The fastest man alive. A police chemist turned into a speedster megahero by a laboratory accident. *Green Lantern/Hal Jordan - The Green Lantern of Space Sector 2814. A daring pilot known for his fearlessness and arrogance. *Aquaman - The King of Atlantis and ruler of the seven seas. Commands all that dwells in the ocean. *Martian Manhunter - The mysterious Manhunter from Mars. Considered by many to be the heart and soul of the league. Later Members *Green Arrow: The Emerald Archer. A liberal hero of the people and the modern day Robin Hood. *Black Canary: The Blonde Bombshell. Known for being the daughter of a member of the JSA and her relationship with Green Arrow. *Hawkman and Hawkgirl: The Winged Avengers. Reincarnated souls of Egyptian royalty or alien police officers, depending on the continuity. *The Atom/Ray Palmer: The Mighty Mite. A physicist with shrinking abilities. Good friends with Hawkman. *Zatanna: The Mistress of Magic. Daughter of the famous Zatara, the world's most powerful sorcerer. *Elongated Man: The Ductile Detective. Possesses stretching abilities and detective skills that rival that of Batman. *Red Tornado/"John Smith" : The Tornado Champion. An android possessed by an air elemental. *Firestorm: The Nuclear Man. The fusion of two people who can manipulate nuclear forces. Others *Moon Maiden (retcon member) *Vixen *Steel/Hank Heywood III *Vibe *Gypsy *Green Lantern/Kyle Rayner *The Flash/Wally West *Aztek *Green Arrow (Connor Hawke) *Hippolyta (Wonder Woman's mother) *Orion *Big Barda *Zauriel *Maxima *Steel/John Henry Irons *Plastic Man *Barbera Gordon/Oracle *Hourman (853rd Century android) *Nightwing *Faith *Hawkgirl/Kendra Saunders *Supergirl *Green Lantern/John Stewart *Manitou Raven and Manitou Dawn *Black Lightning *Arsenal *Geo-Force *Starman/Mikaal Tomas *Congorilla *The Guardian *Creeper *Donna Troy *Starfire *The Atom/Rhonda Pineda *Element Woman *Doctor Fate/Kent Wilson *Lobo *Shazam *Catwoman *Adam Strange *Blue Devil *Equinox *John Constantine *Hourman/Matthew Tyler *Phantom Stranger Greek Parallels The key members of the Justice League all share a parallel with the Gods of Greek mythology: Gallery GalleryChar 1900x900 JusticeLeague 52ab8e54d0a6f0.42170553.jpg|The New 52 JL_line-up.png|The founding members of the Justice League: (from left to right) J'onn J'onzz, Hawkgirl, John Stewart, Wonder Woman, Flash, Superman, and Batman JL_expanded.png|The expanded Justice League A6765a63.jpg Justice-League-Unlimited.jpg MysteryLeaguers.png File:Justice-league-of-america.jpg|The Justice League as they appear in the comics 2344561-justice.png|Justice League International 3591071-justice.jpg|Justice League Dark Screen Shot 2015-11-26 at 7.07.58 PM.png|Justice League in Teen Titans Go! Category:Justice League Members Category:Organizations Category:DC Heroes Category:Universal Protection Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:The Messiah Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Rescuers Category:Classic Heroes Category:Big Good Category:Super Hero Category:Protectors Category:Teams Category:Keeper of Secret Identity Category:Global Protection Category:Revolutionary Category:Hope Bringer Category:Determinators Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Philanthropists Category:Stock Characters Category:Selfless Heroes Category:Legacy Category:Honorable Category:Family Guy Heroes Category:Anti Nazis Category:Heroic Hegemony Category:Video Game Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Martyr Category:Role Models Category:Anti-Fascists Category:Archenemy Category:The Icon Category:Destiny Defiers Category:Vigilante Category:Dissolved Organization Category:Famous Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Legendary Heroes Category:Speedsters Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Counter-Terrorists Category:Male Category:Female Category:Amazons Category:Injustice Heroes Category:Green Lantern Heroes Category:Batman Heroes Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Aliens Category:Aquatic Category:Elementals Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Heroes with Courage Category:Humanoid Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Brutes Category:Lego Heroes Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Pure of heart Category:Anti-Communists Category:Anti-Nihilists